Penn Zero: Dream Hopping
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Penn Zero goes dream hopping, could he get more than he bargained for?


It was an average day for the part-time heroes of the Odessy. Inside the old movie theater the elderly woman known as Phillis was just extracting the three young adults from their latest mission. From the massive gateway came Boone the large and in charge part-time not so wiseman, who was psyched about their latest mission, Penn Zero the red head part-time hero, who was also celebrating with Boone their latest mission, and finally there was the Asian Femme Fatal Sashi Kobayashi, who despite their victory looked like one of the undead.

"Well done team. You have completed one of your fines missions to date." said Phillis in her usual monotone voice.

The team had just been in an anime based world were they were alien fighters in a martial arts tournament. Their mission was to win the tournament or else their world would become property of the rival planet. Needless to say that the fight was almost completely one sided, since both Pen and Boon had defeated their opponents through sheer determination and, in Boone's case lots of luck. Shashi however had almost fallen asleep in the middle of her match almost costing the team's complete K.O. battle.

"Yeah, we went down and kicked butt, Sashi not so much." said Boone earning a punch to the back of the skull by Sashi who then just yawned.

"Hey Sash, I ah n-noticed that you are not being your usual violent self, and don't get me wrong we all lo..like that of you, but what I am trying to say is that I, we are worried about you." said Penn

"I am *yawn* fine I just haven't been able to sleep so well. I've been having this same messed up dream for days now." said Sashi

"Aren't all your dreams messed up?" asked Boone earning a kick from Sashi to the stomach

"It started when I saw this old Japanese samurai film. Very educational." said Sashi

"So, maybe it has something to do with that samurai movie you saw. What was it called again?" suggested Penn

"It is called Ai no Ken, which means Love Under Sword. It is about well you know PZ." said Sashi as she continued to yawn.

Suddenly, sparks began to come out of the gateway controls and from the portal a shock of electricity zapped Penn. He fell to the floor looking like a piece of slightly burnt toast. However, despite the severe look of the Part-time hero Penn got up quickly with some bolts of electricity coursing through his hair.

"Wow, that was quite the shock!" said Penn

"Yeah dude, you look like you should go take that looked at." said Boone

Phillis then went down via hover platform with a strange reading device. She moved it around Penn's head a couple of times and then she looked at the readings.

"Hmm, interesting." said Phillis

"Is it serious?" asked Penn

"Maybe, maybe not. Just be careful with what you dream and you will be fine. Now leave it is about to be me time." said Phillis kicking the team out.

* * *

It was already night time in the town of Middleburg, everyone was asleep from adults to children, no one was stirring everyone was enjoying their respective dreams.

Tucked in his own bed Penn Zero was asleep with still some electrical current coursing through his hair. From his head came out a small white cloud and then inside the cloud came a transparent Penn Zero with his silhouette colored bright blue.

"Well, this is new. Hey that's me, sleeping." said Penn looking around and then to himself

Penn then took a couple of steps and noticed that he was no longer in his own thought bubble. He was floating like a ghost.

"Woah, Wow, Wowza! So this is what Phillis meant about dreams. I can fly and do anything I want." said Penn as he flew through his house.

Penn continued to do so until he saw the Chinchilla pet sleeping in its bed with a thought bubble like he had. Curiosity filled the red headed boy and decided to take a closer look.

"Hm, let's see what is he dreaming about. I bet it is him just running around chasing yarn balls or something, what do chinchillas dream about anyway?" asked Penn as he got sucked into the dream bubble.

 **Chinchilla Dream**

Penn fell down onto a large comfortable chair in the middle of a library inside a studio that looked like it was owned by a professor or a scholar of some kind.

"Am I in the right dream?" asked Penn

He then noticed a tall figure wearing a long green robe looking through the books. Penn walked up to him hoping to get some much needed answers.

"Hello, excuse me sir, but I was hoping you could tell me who's dream this is I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque." said Penn making the robed figure turn.

To Penn's surprise it was the chinchilla not only was it taller than him but hers wearing a pair of elegant glasses.

"Chinchilla?!" asked Penn scared

"Penn Zero?! What is the meaning of this? Why are you in my dream, if you would be so kind to tell me?" said the Chinchilla speaking like a British professor

"You can talk. Wow, I guess THIS is your dream after all." said Penn

"Yes, and yet your family treats me like a dumb animal. Also please call me Reginald if you would. But I am moving from the point, what in tarnation has lead you to my peaceful dream?" asked Reginald

"Ok, so I kinda got zapped by the machine I usually work with and I then I find myself being able to move from dream to dream. I am pretty clueless right about now." said Penn

"Hmm, let me see, I believe the book is here. Aha, here it is, it appears that this is a case of what is most commonly known as trans-migrating conscious dream disorder. People that have this condition tend to be able to move outside of their personal dreams in their sleep through what most people call the astral plane." explained Reginald the Chinchilla

"Ok, I will ignore the fact that you know all this stuff despite being a household pet and just ask what I really want to know. Are there any horrible side effects?" asked Penn

"Well, according to the book no, you may feel extremely drowsy the next morning. I would recommend caution though. I would like to go back to my reading so I bid you farewell young Zero." said Reginald as Penn began to float out of his dream.

"Bye Reginald." said Penn leaving the dream.

Penn appeared once more in the normal world, he looked around and then saw Boone's house close by.

"Well this will be interesting." said Penn flying straight to Boone's dream

* * *

Penn entered Boone's room that was filled with posters of video games and large foods. Penn then saw the part-time wise man snoring on his bed with a snot bubble on his nose.

"I always wondered what Boone dreams about. I just hope I won't need to throw up." said Penn entering Boone's dream.

 **Boone's Dream**

Penn found himself on a familiar beach, it was the beach of the fish world they had gone to several times. Penn then looked around until he saw his friend singing one of his classical tunes.

" _Coco boat Coco boat, I'm a gonna build me a coco boat."_ sang Boone putting together a bunch of coconuts.

Boone was currently just wearing a pair of swimming green Hawaiian trunks and a pair of sunglasses. Penn wore a pair of blue swimming trunks and a red beach shirt.

"Hey Boone! Man nice dream. So are we going on an adventure on that floating coconut raft?" asked Penn

"Nope. Just gonna chill making my coco boat." said Boone.

"Boone we are in a dream. Your dream to be specific. You can do anything here. Now I'm not saying that this is not a waste of a dream, but come on." said Penn

Penn then transformed into a giant version of himself, that was so tall that he eclipsed the sun.

"We can be as huge as a skyscraper." said Penn with his gigantic voice

Penn then shrunk back to his normal size and then began to make infinite copies of himself that surrounded Boone.

"Or we can make a small army out of ourselves in a split second." said all the Penns at the same time

All the Penns then regrouped with the original and then Penn turned into a giant talking lion with wings.

"We can do whatever we want here, does that not give you any ideas?" asked Penn

"Nope." responded Boone and continued singing his song.

Penn then returned to his normal self and let out a sigh.

"It is your dream dude. I'm just gonna go check out other people's dreams." said Penn walking away.

"Yeah, whatever." said Boone

* * *

After a couple of minutes Penn had arrived at his arch nemesis' home. Penn then fazed through the window and saw Rippen laughing and wearing his night gown and snuggling with a stuffed puddle. Penn couldn't help but wonder what could make Rippen laugh so much. Without much thought he jumped into Rippen's dream.

 **Rippen's Dream**

Penn found himself on what could only be described as an evil galactic conqueror's ship. He saw Rippen wearing a mechanical battle armor laughing maniacally because in front of him was Dream-Penn, wearing his normal clothes, strapped to a metallic table with a laser a slowly moving up to slice his body in half.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! AT LONG LAST I RIPPEN EVIL MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE HAVE MY GREATEST ENEMY WITHIN MY GRASP! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" kept Rippen laughing

Penn got tiered of this really quickly and rolled his eyes.

"I know that I should let this happen because this I thinks the only time in which he wins, but where is the fun in that." said Penn zooming up to Rippen

Ripped meanwhile was walking up to Dream-Penn to continue gloating.

"Now, tell me Penn ZERO. DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WITTY WORDS?!" asked Rippen believing he was sure to win

"Just these: Dream wedgie!" screamed Penn pulling Rippen's underwear over his face blinding him.

Rippen screamed in pain and anger as he tumbled and hit the walls trying to get his underwear off of him.

"Very nicely done handsome stranger." said Dream Penn as real Penn cut him loose.

"Yeah, I always like to give out people a hand. It never hurts to help, yourself." said Penn insighting a laugh between the two Part-time heroes.

By this time Rippen had ripped off his underwear making him scream in pain, but that pain was turned into surprise and rage.

"Two Penn Zeroes?!" asked Rippen furious

"Yep, Rippy. And we are here to kick your butt." said Dream Penn

Rippen furiously began to fire at the two part-time heroes with his laser hands however the two Penns were being to fast for that sort of attack. Dream Penn slid underneath Rippen enough to distract him for Real Penn to kick him in the face. Dream Penn then wrapped Rippen with his own cape immobilizing him. Then the two part-time heroes pulled the cape of the part-time villain making him spin out of control until he crashed into the metal table and turning on the laser.

However, instead of turning Rippen into a living jig saw puzzle the laser began to make Rippen laugh uncontrollably. Real Penn had just switched the setting of the laser from deadly to laughing torture.

"What? I wasn't going to kill him in his own dream, besides this is way better." said Real Penn before giving his twin the controls and walking out of the dream.

* * *

Penn was having the time of his life, he had already gone through many different dreams and was having a blast. He was close to the Odessy and decided to take a look at what exactly Phillis had dreams about. Phillis was sleeping on her office on top of her security bear as a pillow.

Penn slowly flew into Phillis' dream bubble.

 **Phillis Dream**

Penn found himself in a strange mixture of a large candy land with ice cream and candy trees coming out of the ground, and a large scientific laboratory with large containers with energy circulating through them.

"Wow, I never thought that Phillis had a sweet tooth." said Penn walking through the sugary dreamland.

Everything was going swell until suddenly alarms began to sound everywhere. Penn panicked and began to run away as fast as possible only to fall down on a large glass container which was moved to a large cannon aimed at the sky.

"Wait wait wait Phillis is me Penn Zero!" screamed Penn in a panic

Then Phillis' voice came through the speakers.

"I know, that is why I dreamt prepared. Have a nice trip." said Phillis through the speaker.

Suddenly Penn was shot out of Phillis' dream at super sonic speeds and across Middleburg.

* * *

As Penn flew through the night sky he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He then began to drop and lose altitude by the time he noticed that he was going at top speeds towards Sashi's home apartment.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! If Sashi catches me she will rip my spine and then strangle me with it!" screamed Penn as he tried to stop his inevitable brush with death.

Soon enough Penn found himself flying across the room of the part-time sidekick, and heading straight to her dream bubble.

"Oh, please Sashi don't murder me." prayed Penn before falling to Sashi's dream

 **Sashi's Dream**

Penn landed on the top of a grassy hill next to a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Right in front of him laid a massive ancient Japanese castle fort. The scenery was so calm and peaceful Penn didn't even noticed that he was wearing samurai armor.

He looked around and everything seemed peaceful.

"Wow, this is unexpectedly peaceful. I can't understand why Sashi has been having problems sleeping, this place is the definition of a nice dream. Plus I bet that everyone here is a just nice people minding their own business and they will most likely greet you with a smile...WHAT THE HECK!" screamed Penn after taking a look at the bottom of the hill.

At the bottom of the hill was the definition of one of the bloodiest battles in history with armored samurais clashing against one another. Blood was being spilled and Penn was about to run as fast as he could but he then noticed Sashi down in the middle of the bloodbath. She was wearing a yellow armor wielding a sword chopping the head of one of her enemies that turned into dust and scattered.

"Oh man, I got to help Sashi. Hang in there Sash." said Penn pulling out his sword and running down hill.

Penn quickly made his way to where Sashi was and blocked a sword coming down on her head.

"Penn? What are you doing here?" asked Sashi

"I should ask you that same thing but then I would realize that asking you that would be like spitting at the wind." responded Penn protecting him and Sashi with his blade.

Penn and Sashi began to work together and the battle quickly turned in their favor. The enemy army was now fleeing at the combined might of the dynamic duo. The last of the enemy fled and the warriors on the side of both the part-time hero and the part-time sidekick began celebrating and partying. In the middle of the celebration Penn and Sashi pulled back and retreated to the top of the hill for their own celebration.

"Well, I certainly am tiered and I could use some shut eye." said Penn leaning on the soft grass

However, that was not what Sashi had in mind. Sashi quickly climbed on top of Penn and shot him with a predatory stare.

"Um, Sash I am afraid that we may very well be too young for what I think you are thinking." said Penn with slight fear

Sashi then snapped her fingers and the two of them aged up to their mid-twenties.

"Problem solved." said Sashi as she pounced on the part-time hero.

* * *

The next day at school everyone looked like they were the living dead. In the art room Boone looked like he was about to paint a bed only to try to sleep on it. Ripped looked like he had just been running all night long and was just looking for an excuse to run away. However, out of everyone Penn looked like he had had the worst night in history. He looked like a zombie, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing his clothes all messed up.

"I don't care what you all think but I do not need a nap!" snapped Rippen before falling asleep on his desk.

Just before the class bell sounded Sashi entered the room looking like the only one that slept last night, and worst of all she was happy and humming a happy tune.

"Morning PZ." said Sashi sitting next to Penn

"Hey...Sash." said Penn

"Thanks for your help, it really helped me sleep." said Sashi

"You, are...*yawn* welcome." said Penn

Sashi then leaned to Penn's ear and whispered something.

"Phillis told me what you did last night. Just wait till we are really of age." whispered Sashi making Penn's eyes wide upon the realization before falling face first on the desk.

"Wimp. But, you're my wimp." said Sashi stroking Penn's hair


End file.
